Bats and Mysteries
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: It's been two years ever since the Coon and Friends disbanded, and Mysterion has been long forgotten. But when a tragedy strikes and Kenny McCormick loses everything and is forced to start anew, will be able to turn back into the dark vigilante? R&R plz?
1. Bleed It Out

**Bats and Mysteries**

**Summary:** It's been two years ever since the Coon and Friends disbanded, and Mysterion has been long forgotten. But when a tragedy strikes and Kenny McCormick loses everything and is forced to start anew, will be able to turn back into the dark vigilante when the time comes again?

**Author's Note: **I've been watching the Coon and Friends Trilogy a lot today and I was hit with an inspiration to write a solo story on one Kenny McCormick/Mysterion (*gasps* no funny haha click flick story?) Yeah, anyways I've decided to crossover with this with that Batman Animated Series (the new one, the one before Brave and the Bold) another inspiration by some of my debate groupies who are big DC comic fanatics, mostly with Batman. So anyways, enjoy the story, I'll be also working with Snowy Magic (my SPHP xover fic) so no worries for those who read it; but for those who haven't yet, check it out :D

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. I also do not own The Batman, DC Comics does.**

* * *

><p>That didn't just happen.<p>

I couldn't believe it.

This was just fucked up.

Things like this happens only in movies or TV shows. I think I'm beginning to understand a whole new level of the unfairness in life.

If you're wondering what's going on and why am I talking to you like I'm some crazy person with an active imagination; Well, you're talking with the wrong little fucker then. First off, I'm not crazy...just actively creative at some point. And secondly, would a crazy person actually have the sanity to tell his story properly than just blabbering on with teen angst and shitty drama that is not needed. Certainly not.

So to begin the story, you have to see who I am and where do I fit in.

My name is Kenneth Matthew McCormick, I am twelve years old and I live in a red neck mountain town called South Park. My family is poor, my dad's a fucking drunk, my mom's a useless whore, my big brother is a retard and apparently I get teased because of all that. But that's South Park for you. It not much of an interesting town, but I guess that'd be lying considering weird stuff happens every single day. Although, one thing does occur to me every single day.

I die.

Yes, I die and then come back to life the next day.

The sad thing was, no one really remembers when I die, and just smile and greet me like nothing happened. Everytime I get impaled, burnt, decapitated, torn apart, shot, stabbed, run over, eaten (I try not to remember that); my two friends would always shout the oh so famous lines "Oh my God they/he/she/I/we Killed Kenny!" and followed by a "You Bastard(s)!"

Speaking of friends, I only had three of the closest friends ever since the diaper days (well, maybe just two, one of them is a complete asshole). We start of with the one that I was personally close with.

Kyle Broflovski.

You know a funny thing, our dads were best friends in college. But due to some issue they had at the end of their graduation, they drifted apart and yet their kids were cool friends together. What a weird coincidence huh? Anyways, Kyle is the type of guy you'd want on your side if ever you want homework done or wanted to hang out with. Even though his mom is a bitch and his whole family is Jewish (his brother Ike is adopted), I'd say that the red head was awesome. He was smart (well, in my book he'd always be a cool dork), funny and cares a lot when it comes to friends. Although, I wasn't his super best friend.

That honor goes to Stan Marsh.

Now he and I are close also, but not the kind of close I was with Kyle. Unlike him, Stan was the brother and friend anybody would wish they had. He was also the perfect son/nephew/grandson that any adult would want to have. All in all, Stan was the image of the All American Kid, the fucking golden boy. Not that I'm jealous or nothing, it just seemed he got everything on a silver platter. Good grades, popularity, being the quarterback in the football team, the cute girlfriend, the loving family (minus his sister Shelly) and friends he count on, or better yet are always got his back (more like as his sidekicks). But despite that, he was never selfish or spoilt like Cartman was. He was kind, understanding, an animal lover and he had beliefs that were actually inspiring. He was a good guy. And I sort of hate the douchebag.

Speaking of douches, Eric Cartman is not much to describe, he's a fatass who thinks only for himself.

Enough said.

So what now?

Well now we begin on a day, where I wished wouldn't have happened.

It all started as me, Kyle and Stan decided to ditch our fat fuck of a friend and go over to my house to check on some comics I got thanks to my stupid brother who actually does make a living by working near the gas station. First days of school were kind of boring, but I guess we just wanted to see some of our other classmates. Stan, of course, was estastic when he saw his beloved girlfriend again as Kyle met up up with his science club pals. Me? I just found Craig, he was good for a laugh. It goes to show we were almost drifting away. Life was changing. I just didn't realize that day it would be changing TOO much.

Before we headed to my home however, I stopped a little bit as some guy ran past me and I turned my head slightly to take a glimpse of him. Normally, I wouldn't give a flying fuck, but somehow as if in slow motion, I saw the guy's dark eyes stare at me for a moment before he gave a sadistic grin. As time returned, the guy just disappeared.

"Kenny" A voice called out and I turned my head to see Stan looking at me with worry and Kyle right behind him with an impatient frown, "You okay?"

I nodded silently, letting the boy know I was alright.

"You sure? You don't look to good,"

It's a wonder why I hate slightly the raven haired boy.

"I'm fine Stan, really," I assured the concerned raven haired boy, giving a small smile as he gave a bright one back to me.

And soon we walked on, almost reaching to my house. As I opened the door to my rundown home, I was terrified when I saw the dead carcasses of my parents, their bodies ripped and shredded llike pig slaughter, dried up blood everywhere, from the walls to the dirt carpet floor.

What the fuck happened?

Stan apparently repeated my thoughts as Kyle shakingly grabbed his cellphone and started to dial 911. Not wasting time, I ran into the hallway of the bedrooms to find Kevin.

"KEVIN!" I screamed as I checked every bedroom, the hood of my parka flyinf down as I ran, my wild blond hair covering my eyes a bit, "KEV YOU R-TARD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

I was desperate.

I didn't want to believe he was dead too.

I didn't want to think I'd be

_Alone._

I searched faster.

I then finally reached the bathroom and wished I didn't go in.

Lying in the bathtub in his own pool of blood was Kevin, his eyeballs missing and some of his teeth apparently ripped out. I screamed as I fell on the white tiled floor with a thud, shifting backwards in fear as I heard footsteps behind me.

I heard Stan yell out obscenities as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, dragging me from the scene. Snapping out of it, I was trying to break free from his hold, desperate to get my brother out of there, to do anything.

I didn't want to believe my family were killed.

_But they were._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I just love how this is going down ^_^ I'm hoping to write in more if I could, this is just the introductory chapter and the next one will be much more in detail, again in Kenny's point of view.<strong>

**A teaser sneak peek of what's to come:**

_"You...want to adopt me?"_

_The man nodded, as I stared at him both curiously and a bit disbeliving._

_"The Social service told me that one more year and you'd be too old to be in this orphanage," He spoke as he looked down at me sympathetically, "Besides, I know what you're going through,"_

_I looked away slightly. I didn't need a reminder of what I've lost._

_"...I don't want to be adopted,"_

_I could feel his gaze on me, and I think he was surprised at my tone._

_"Why not?" I heard him ask._

_I then looked up and stared at him, it was surprising he had the same eye color as me._

_"Because I want my **real family**!"_

**That's all for now, read and review my lovies~!**

**-Mura**


	2. Numb

**Bats and Mysteries**

**Summary:** It's been two years ever since the Coon and Friends disbanded, and Mysterion has been long forgotten. But when a tragedy strikes and Kenny McCormick loses everything and is forced to start anew, will be able to turn back into the dark vigilante when the time comes again?

**Author's Note: **This chapter is fucking long *sighs in relief* But I've DONE IT! Muwhahahahahahahahha! *coughs* Anyways, so yeah it would seemed rush but I've gotta get the plot moving people, I mean damn! Despite my writer's block and procrastinating ways, I'm managing to do my storied A World Unknown AND Songs to you. Check them out ne?

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. I also do not own The Batman, DC Comics does.**

* * *

><p>I sat in the police office for hours.<p>

I didn't want to be here, I knew that the Park County wouldn't help me. I saw Kyle and Stan's parents were gathered around them, hugging them and worrying over them as the two boys were mighty embarrassed as their parents were acting with them. The scene almost reminded me that I wouldn't get to see my own parents again.

I was with no family.

All alone.

As soon as Kyle called the police, Stan managed to drag me away from the house as we waited for help to arrive. I didn't even realize I was crying. I didn't even realize I was shaking in fear. I didn't realize for the first time I was scared of Death. Not because I died, but my family did. Even though they never cared for me that much, they were still my family.

I remember Stan's words of comfort and Kyle's awkwa rd smiles, although I mostly tuned them out.

I felt numb.

This kind of pain was something different than any of my deaths.

This one actually hurts.

Fuck.

And I don't think it'll go away anytime soon.

The police shortly arrived after the paramedics went in the house gathered the corpses and placed them in the ambulance, they asked me questions and talked to my other two friends as I watched the ambulance load them into the vehicle. We were escorted to the station as we met up the Marshs and the Broflovskis. I also happened to see Shelly and Ike there as well, another thing I didn't have anymore.

A sibling.

"Mr. McCormick,"

I looked up at the officer, my eyes must've looked tired and dead, because I saw the guy flinch at my stare. He gestured me to go into his office and I complied as I sat down in front of his desk as he shut the door

"I uh, like you to meet Dr. Hailey Stone," The officer then pointed to a woman with her brown hair in a bun wearing a black business attire, glasses perched up hiding the soft seafoam eyes.

She was seated in the corner, with a black brief case as she looked at me, as if assessing me like a test subject. Dr. Hailey approached me with a smile, the sort of fake sweet smile you use to lie.

"Hello Kenneth, I'm here to take you to your new home," She spoke in the motherly tone, one of which I actually hated since my own mother never used it. I found it too sweet.

"I don't wanna go anywhere with you..." I retorted seriously, no point on being nice to her.

Suddenly, Stan burst in and shouted to the Doc and the police officer, "YOU CAN'T SEND KENNY TO A FOSTER HOME!"

My eyes widen at the sound of that and soon I jumped out of my seat and tried to run out the door but the officer caught my arm in time.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I yelled trying to kick the bastard off me.

Stan saw this and ran to my rescue, trying to pry the officers hand away from gripping my arm too hard. As soon as the officer yowled in pain as Stan stepped on his foot hard, Randy Marsh (Stan's father) grabbed his son and held him back, the raven haired boy struggling against his father's grip.

"Dad!" Stan turned to his dad with pleading eyes, as I stood there with a shocked expression, "You can't let them take Kenny away! Can't he live with us? You gotta do something Dad!"

I was sort of shocked beyond belief. I mean here was Stan Marsh, the level headed one of the group, begging to his father for my sake?

It wasn't something I was kind of expecting. Actually I was expecting Kyle to do all that. After all, we were closer. Right?

I guess he didn't think so.

I looked behind the Marsh men and saw Sharon Marsh and Shiela Broflovski looking at me worriedly, Gerald Broflovski trying to give a warm smile of reassurance (People seem to do that a lot) as Kyle was looking at anywhere but me. I felt almost betrayed by this notion, did he not care? What happen to being bros? I guess he didn't count me as one of his friends, considering all he needed was Stan. It almost made me realize how blindsighted I was it made me laugh a bit. And I thought I was the observant one.

"Stanley," I heard Randy talk in a fatherly way, "I wish we could pal, but we don't have jurisdiction to do so...I'm sorry..."

Stan's face wide into one of terror, like when your favorite puppy just died. Or well, something died right in front of you. God, I have to stop thinking.

"No..." Stan whispered as he then turned to me all glassy eyed, "Kenny..."

I looked back at him and shot him a weak smile as I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning my head to the Dr. Stone with a glare.

"Kenneth, you have no choice but to come with me, you have no blood relatives left here nor any wills left from your parents, " She explained to me like I was a toddler.

I then spoke up, "But there are no ophanages here in South Park..."

She gave that sick sweet smile again.

"That's why we are going to the next town over,"

The next town over was past Denver, since Denver's orphanages shut down for a mini mall and all children were then sent to a big city foster home. I gulped visibly as I then glanced back at my friends and their familes, as they stared at me and the Dr. in slight surprise.

Stan was the first one to speak up.

"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM FAR AWAY!" He screamed as he stepped up to the woman, "WHAT RIGHT DO _YOU _HAVE TO TAKE HIM?"

Mrs. Marsh came up to her son and hugged him gently, I could've sworn I saw her crying.

The Doc then held up a paper to Stan's face, "This contract was signed by the Mayor of South Park, stating that Wayne Foster Care/Orphanage has the right and previlege to collect any orphans who have no family or being taken away from custody due to abusive or necglecting situations," She then continued as she showed another document, "Also, I have a record here of the McCormick's case file stating that the McCormick children were to be taken a long time ago...or in this case, just you Kenneth..."

I almost wanted to stranggle her for reminding me, but I was refrained to since I was surrounded by other people; especially the police. The Dr. then smiled.

"You may want to gather your belongings, we'll be on our way now..."

Suddenly, Kyle raised his hand up, "Wait!"

Dr. Stone then shifted her gaze to the boy with the green ushanka, "And what is it this time?"

I almost swore hope was building up in me.

Was Kyle actually gonna say something to make me stay.

I prayed to God he might.

"C..Can Kenny just stay for one more night?" He asked quietly, not wanting to geton the lady's bad side, "Just one last sleepover...and then," He sighed in defeat, "You can take him..."

The lady seemed to ponder on this, but Stan looked at Kyle with a weird look on his face. Seconds later, the lady then nodded solemnly.

"Alright, just one night..." She reasoned and soon she turned to the adults to discuss the matter.

I immediately looked at Kyle with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the glowing feeling of possibly Kyle actually wanting me to stay, or at least until I had to go.

_That night...(Normal P.O.V)_

There was a storm brewing outside the window of the Jewish boy's bedroom. The wind whipped across the land, rattling the low window of the room that usually hosted sunny snowy days. The moon was not shaded, but rather, fully exposed. It flashed beams of silver light through the window and into the darkened room.

It has been hours since the investigation on the McCormick manslaughter, that both Stan, Kenny and Kyle were fast asleep. Stan was located on the bed with Kyle, as Kenny took the liberty to take the floor (Stan insisted they should all share the bed, but Kyle spoke that it was crowded enough).

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenny screamed, sitting up in bed in cold sweats as he felt his heart race.

Kenny felt himself weeping as his head whipped around exactly where he was, but saw nothing but moonlight streaming through a window in the room.

"Kenny!" Someone hissed in tired annoyance, "Kenny be quiet! Kenny I'm _right here_, calm down!" Kyle sat up and rested a warm hand on Kenny's shoulder.

Kyle's angry face then slowly changed into one of concern as he stared at Kenny's tear-strickened face, as the blond was wiping his face and started sniffling.

"K-Kyle," Kenny whispered in a broken voice, as his crystal like eyes turned innocently at the red head, "Is..that you?"

"Who else would be at my house, in the middle of the night, during a sleepover?" Kyle whispered with an eye roll.

Suddenly, Kenny started crying all over again. Kyle almost jumped and tried hastily to calm him down, in fear of her brother Ike or parents, or worse, Stan waking up to Kenny's stop-and-go tear fest.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Yes, I'm here Kenny, me, Kyle,"

"Kyle!" Kenny whisper-shouted, throwing his skinny long, bare arms around his best friend in a tight hug, afraid of letting go.

Kyle flinched as he was hugged by the younger boy. Slowly, he patted Kenny's back, not knowing what else to do.

_"Why the hell did he wake me up around 3 in the morning!" _Kyle thought somewhat bitterly.

"Kyle…I'm sorry," Kenny removed himself from him friend as he looked down with his eyes closed.

"Why did you scream?" Kyle asked in a low tone, eyes glancing at Stan once in a while, to be relieved that his super best friend was asleep.

"I just had this horrible dream …and it seemed so real! I actually thought it happened until the very end …I guess I was so mortified that I woke myself…and you…up. I'm sorry..." Kenny admitted sheepishly, stifling a quick yawn and blinking her blue eyes at Kyle.

Kyle growled and was rubbing his eyes, and brushing a few loose bangs from his face.

"Well," Kyle yawned, checking the clock again. "You might aswell tell me what the dream was about, or at least what made it so horrible."

"I dreamt...that my family were killed..."

Kyle's eyes finally snapped wide open as he looked at Kenny's sad eyes. The red haired boy gulped as he looked at Kenny nervously, not having the heart to tell his young friend that it wasn't a dream, and that it just happened moments ago today.

So Kyle just settled for hugging the blond in comfort.

Realizing now, Kenny was gonna disappear from their lives.

_The Next Day (Kenny's POV)_

I stood stotically with a black stare, and was currently wearing a black suit, my head bowed, as rain poured down around the tent I was standing under, at the foot of my parents' and brother's graves. This was _my_ parents and _my brother _Kevin's funeral.

There weren't that many there, but those that were, were very solemn, others crying.

No tears were falling from my eyes. I had run out from yesterday.

I just stood at the foot of Carol and Stuart's grave, eyes shut, as I last glance at Kevin's grave, feeling more of my heart being stomped on the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see Stan smiling sadly at me, also apparently wearing a black suit. Kyle was right behind him also in a formalwear, giving me a weak smile. After last night, Kyle was warming up to me again.

His eyes were soft and caring.

"So… how are you holding up?" Stan asked quietly as he looked at me deeply with his puppy eyes of his.

I looked down. I didn't need to see the sympathy.

"I'll be okay. At least, that's what everyone's been telling me..."

I looked up at the graves once more. Tears began to fall and trail down my cheeks again. Damn.

"I miss them," I confessed, feeling my throat restrict and my heart dying inside, "It's just not fair..."

I then inwardly gasped as I felt a warm tight embrace around me and to my surprise it wasn't Stan who hugged me.

"We're here for you Kenny," Kyle cried with me silently as he rested his face on my wet blond hair.

Stan also joined in our hug, also crying with us. We were like that for twenty minutes as we heard a car beeping at us. The three of us looked up and saw Ms. Stone waiting for me with an umbrella saving her from the rain.

It was time.

"Anyways, this is where I say goodbye," I said with a small smile, wiping away any tears I had left.

"Do you really have to go?" Kyle asked with sad eyes, I can tell he wished he had more time, especially with the attitude he showed yesterday.

"Don't leave Kenny," Stan held onto my hand, biting his bottom lip as tears were in his eyes the third time, "You're are best f-f-f-friend..."

I smiled as he gripped his hand for the last time and released him, "We'll see each other again," I spoke to both of them as I gave one last hug, "Thanks again...goodbye you guys,"

I then turned around and begrudgingly walked to the smugged social service lady, not turning back from what I loved and was leaving behind.

_A year later..._

Today is my 13th birthday.

And living in the orphanage for a year almost got me a bit wholesome again. Being surrounded with other kids like me had me not lonely, but I still missed Stan and Kyle back home. I haven't made contact with them, only because that bitch Ms. Stone never lets me.

And today, my birthday turned to a surprising one.

I was sitting in one of the conference rooms with about ten other children.

It's where us orphan kids are interviewed by our 'future' family.

Pfft, yeah right.

So yeah, I was sitting until this guy came in with Ms Stone. Something about this guy seemed very familiar. He looked like an older version of Stan, except he looked very business like and he had a serious look on his face.

"We have a few of our new children who have been living here in the orphanage Mr. Wayne," I heard Ms. Stone gush.

Of course. Bruce Wayne.

The guy that owns this joint.

"Well you are doing a wonderful job Hailey," I saw Mr. Wayne smile charmingly at her, resulting into Ms. Stone blushing like a stupid school girl.

Honestly, some kids were actually _afraid _of this woman.

So, Mr. Wayne then turned to all of us and observed us with calculating blue eyes. He was observing five kids until his eyes landed on me. I stared up at him with a raised eyebrow, as he frowned a bit. I know what he's thinking, who let the poor kid in?

How far off I was.

Mr. Wayne then looked back at Ms. Stone.

"Can I take to this one alone?"

Ms. Stone nodded as she then ushered the rest of the kids out, leaving me alone with the man. Bruce turned back to me with a soft look on his face, as if he knew me personally. He then bent down to my level, being the short guy I was, and looked at me with a curious look.

"What is your name?" He asked in a deep voice, yet it sounded smooth and calming to me.

"Kenny McCormick" I replied with a frown, a bit apprehensive on Mr. Wayne's look at me.

"Where did you come from,"

"South Park, Colorado"

"How old are you?"

"13 years old,"

"Why are you here?"

I didn't want to answer that one.

It was silent for a moment, until I answered darkly.

"My family are dead," I think I saw his eyes widen then looked at me knowingly.

I think he **did **know me too well, but was just asking me these things to screw me over the edge.

"I have no one left,"

If I was as observant as I was now, I think I wouldn't seen Bruce's eyes well up and darken, as if he was recalling something in his past.

It was then his next words shocked me, and I stared at him disbelievingly.

"You...want to adopt me?" I repeated his words.

The man nodded, as I stared at him both curiously and a bit disbeliving.

"The Social service told me that one more year and you'd be too old to be in this orphanage," He spoke as he looked down at me sympathetically, "Besides, I know what you're going through,"

I looked away slightly. I didn't need a reminder of what I've lost.

"...I don't want to be adopted,"

I could feel his gaze on me, and I think he was surprised at my tone.

"Why not?" I heard him ask.

I then looked up and stared at him, it was surprising he had the same eye color as me.

"Because I want my **real family**!"

He looked me over then spoke softly, "I know you do," He spoke as he placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "I wish the same thing for me, too,"

I could feel his words are true.

I felt as if he _could _understand me.

Which is why I started crying like the pussy I was.

And you know what?

I didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Daw, Kenny sure cries a lot in this chapter ne? Is he too OOC? But then again, wouldn't you cry a lot if your family have JUST been slaughtered? I think I would. Also, originally I was gonna make Kyle a complete asshole, but didn't have the heart to do it so, yeah Stan and Kyle are sure the greatest friends ever. So I would want to put up a preview to the next chapter, but I won't. Cuz I'm a bitch like that ;) Anyways please reviews kiddies~!<strong>

**-Mura OUT!**


	3. One Step Closer

**Bats and Mysteries**

**Summary:** It's been two years ever since the Coon and Friends disbanded, and Mysterion has been long forgotten. But when a tragedy strikes and Kenny McCormick loses everything and is forced to start anew, will be able to turn back into the dark vigilante when the time comes again?

**Author's Note: **I am just watching a South Park Marathon at my place at the same time writing this chapter :D Pretty neat huh? Anyways, if you have read some Batman comics and such then you might know some of the characters in this chapter. Plus, I've been wondering if I should um add slight slash to this story (then again, South Park shows slight hints of slash everytime you watch XD) So yeah, enjoy this chapter.

Also liked to thanks those who've reviewed:

Phantom Nini

TMNTLittleTomboy

and my sister,

SPSkater411

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. I also do not own The Batman, DC Comics does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Two days later..._

After getting the papers signed and all those adult stuff done, I was officially adopted into the Wayne family. Although, I wasn't the only kid of Bruce that was adopted.

I remembered walking out of the orphanage doors, waving goodbye at the kids I made friends with there and being escorted by Mr. Wayne into a fancy limo. That's where I came face to face with Alfred Pennyworth, a butler of Bruce that raised him when he was younger. I just smiled at the guy, not wanting to comment that the butler's last name was of a scary clown I remembered from a movie.

As the car door opened, I was almost a bit of a shock of who sat in the backseat.

Staring in I saw a boy that almost looked exactly like Stan, with the same soft blue eyes and raven hair. The only difference with this boy was that his hair wasn't covered with a red poofball hat, and his hair was jelled a bit.

"Stan?" I blurted out stupidly, as the boy raised his eyebrow a bit.

Damn, he looked even more like Stan than he did already.

"Uh, no...I think you got me confused with someone else..." The boy laughed a bit, the sound of it giving me chills down my back.

"Kenny, this is Richard Grayson," Bruce spoke up as the boy now known as Richard waved at me with a silly grin, "He's gonna be your brother,"

"Sweet! I have a brother" Richard smiled happily as he raised his fist up at me as I stared at it in confusion.

Richard seemed to see my facial expression cause he gently took my hand up, curling it to a fist and made it fist bump into his own. I then smiled slightly as I slid into the car, as Bruce then went over into the front seat with Alfred.

It was sort of a long drive, and it was kind of nice to feel in a family again. From what I've learned, Bruce is a single bachelor with a lot of money thanks to a lot of his companies and charity cases. He adopted Richard about 2 years ago, and the boy told his sad story of how his parents were killed in a freak circus accident thanks to a guy by the name of Tony Zucco. I kind of felt bad about Richard though; he actually witnessed his parents die right in front of him. Although Bruce had the same story, but his parents were shot by some punk who wanted to make a quick buck.

Soon we've arrived at our destination, and as I stepped out with Richard behind me, my eye sockets almost seemed to pop out 'cause I was staring at a huge sized mansion standing right in front of me. It was so beautiful, almost like a castle you see in storybooks.

"Welcome to your new home Kenny," Richard smiled as he stood right in front of me.

"What...is this place?" I asked with my mouth opened and my eyes staring at the place called home.

"This is Wayne Manor," Bruce explained as he stood behind us, placing a hand on my shoulder, "This is where you'll live with us from now on,"

For the first time in my life, I felt that I belonged somewhere.

With my new family.

_That Night_

Hanging out in the Wayne Manor was hella awesome. Richard showed me around the place, from the entertainment room, to the bedrooms, to the library, and (my favorite place) the kitchen. So far, everything was cool, until Bruce had to step out for some work. So it was left with me and Richard just chilling and playing video games.

He was a cool dude Richard is. When I said he looked a lot like Stan, his personality was totally different. He was funny, over friendly (but I liked that about him), and he sort of understood me when I told him my story. In a way, his attitude reminded me of Kyle.

But after a few hours, Richard was also called to leave, saying something on the lines of 'delivering something Bruce had forgotten' and went off.

Soon it was nighttime, and Alfred announced, "Dinner is served,"

I raced into the dining room.

Damn was it huge.

I walked over and sat down at the head of a table as Alfred stood by my side. I had to admit, this whole living the rich life was all new to me, I can't believe I am even here.

"I think this table is bigger than my family's whole ghetto house!" I exclaimed with a slight laugh, looking down the long piece of furniture.

"Indeed, it can seat 22 people, and can sleep have that number," Alfred explained with a small smile, "Now be sure you finish everything on your plate."

I didn't have to be told twice, as I started to chow down as if I haven't eaten for years. I think I saw Alfred looking at me, but I ignored it as I finished it in seconds. I smiled in thanks as I sipped on my glass, then my eyes trailed over to Bruce and Richard's empty seats, which had an empty dinner set in front of their places.

"So, where's Bruce and Richard?" I asked curiously, "They've been gone for a while,"

Alfred looked at me for a moment until he spoke up softly "Master Bruce is very much dedicated to his work most of the time that he also need Richard's assistance,"

That made sense. Despite the age and personality, Richard seemed really the mature type to help out Bruce. I almost wished I could also do something to help Mr. Wayne, I mean I'm staying in his home, I should really thank him somehow.

Two days past, and the same cycle goes. Wake up, eat breakfast, play video games, eat lunch, explore Wayne Manor, eat dinner, read a book, then go to bed. And another thing was Bruce and Richard were not around much. So much for family time.

I went to bed early.

But I couldn't exactly sleep well.

I remembering waking up screaming in cold sweats.

Another nightmare, this time I felt as if I was the killer that murdered my family.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around myself shivering, a clear sign of loneliness (I can almost hear Kyle telling me that). I looked around the massive bedroom of mine sadly. It wasn't big or extravigant (as most people who had money would want), it was just a simple room.

I then got out of bed, and wandered out of my room and went downstairs in hope to get a glass of water or something. I didn't realize I ended up in the living room. I sat on the couch and stared up at a portrait of Richard's parents. Richard told me that Bruce had this made in dedication to them, and hopefully Bruce would also make a protrait of my family next to it.

But I declined.

I couldn't bare to see it.

I curled up in a ball on the armchair in front of the fireplace, staring into the burning fire to sooth my depressing feeling. I was close to falling asleep when a sliding sound behind me made him stir. Curious, I turned around in time to see the grandfather clock lifting off of the floor to show Alfred in a passage behind it.

Okay, that is weird.

The butler stepped out, pulled a cord, and the clock lowered to the floor again. The butler then left the room, unaware that I had seen the whole thing.

I suddenly frowned in suspicion.

Just what the fuck was going on here?

Without thinking, I got off the chair and walked over to the gradfather clock with calculating eyes. I stared at it for a moment until I pulled the chain that Alfred had, then watched the clock rise up.

I looked at it for a moment then with a little bit of courage, I stepped into the passageway behind the clock, walking forwards cautiously. Suddenly the doors slid shut behind me with a click and I almost went into a panic, trying to get it opened. I then felt myself going down, and I realized I must be in some sort of the doors opened again, I ran out then my eyes widened as I took in the rocky walls, technology, and bats that were hanging from the ceiling.

"No way..." I spoke out loud with a grin. I saw gadgets on the wall, computer gears here and there and I happened to see some stuff in one area that looked like trophy cases of some sort (although it had weird looking things instead of real trophies).

"Too fucking cool," I then picked up one of the Baterangs and played with it carefully, a bit interested at it.

Suddenly, a sound reached my ears as a sound of a car engine roaring into the cave. I leaned down to watched THE Batmobile park, and who should step out than Batman and Robin.

"Holy shit," I whispered, now finding out the secret as my brain started to click in place.

That's when I suddenly remembered that I wasn't supposed to be here.

The top of the car slid open and Batman jumped out, Robin following him and walking over to the nearest fire-man-pole-thing and grasping it firmly. Where his hand touched highlighted in blue, and the caped crusader hung on tight as it lifted him up to the top level of the Batcave. Robin did the same thing as the both of them were almost coming to my level.

Not wanting to be seen, I hid behind a pillar, and almost smiled when Batman didn't even walk past me. I then let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding, and began to get up, crawling forwards. I was about to creep away unil I had come face to rock-hard-abs with none other than Batman.

I felt Batman's eyes narrowed and looked up to see he had indeed glared at me. I heard Robin asking him what's wrong as he then spotted me, and looked almost surprised.

"You're-" I stuttered, pointing from Batman to Robin, "And you're-"

Batman sighed tiredly, as he then reached up and pulled his mask off, revealing Bruce's face. Robin almost giggled as he took of his eyemask to reveal the shining blue eyes of Richard.

I smiled at both of them as I abruptly spoke, trying to sound cool, "I knew it,"

A few minutes later, I was dragged back into the living room, with Bruce (now in his regular suit), Alfred, and Dick (changed in regular clothes). Apparently I had to be interrigated (or so that's what Richard had said, but I think he's joking)

"Under the circumstances, it was only a matter of time before you learned out secret." The billionaire gazed into the fire, as he spoke, Dick on the couch beside me and Alfred standing with Bruce.

Bruce turned around, as he stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," he started. "Let's talk about what you saw,"

I tried to look calm, but I guess I looked _too_ excited.

"You're THE Batman!" I reeled off, waving my arms for emphasis as I then pointed to Richard with a grin, "And you're Robin, Boy Wonder,"

I blushed in embarrassment as I sounded too much like a fanboy, as Richard chuckled and Bruce looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"And it's a large part why you haven't seen a lot of us lately," Bruce said, in a kinder tone.

He knelt in front of me, and I felt Robin taking my hand a bit as I looked into Bruce's eyes. I can almost feel the emotion behind it, and it sort of scared me.

"I don't want your childhood to be consumed by revenge." Bruce shut his eyes and looked away, whispering the last part, "Like mine was..."

I felt myself not being able to breathe. I looked down sadly, as I felt Richard's eyes gaze at me in sympahty. Suddenly, my mind seemed to snap as I looked up and narrowed my eyes accusingly.

"You **know **who killed my family don't you?" I asked darkly, as I felt Richard wince and Bruce looking at me blankly, confirming my question clearly, "You do!"

Bruce stood up.

"Maybe we should finish this in the morning. It's late." He glanced at Alfred, then turned and walked away.

"No tell me!" I yelled, feeling my anger rising, "You know who the psycho is! But you think I'm helpless and weak to help out but I'm not some kid that's gonna cry all day!"

Bruce stopped.

I then continued, "I want to get my revenge, if it's the last thing I do...I'm going to kill the fucker who murdered them,"

"Big language for a kid," Richard spoke, but I can tell he was nervous that I could be pissing Bruce off with my talk.

I looked up at Bruce who stared at me with understanding, but looked scolding to hid it.

"End of discussion Kenneth,"

I hated when anyone would use my real name.

Bruce then walked out the room as Alfred followed him with a disappointed look. I screamed in frustration as he clenched my fist, gritting my teeth at the thought of Bruce not being completely honest with me. It was my business, and he and Richard went behind my back to capture the crook.

"Don't be too hard on Bruce, Ken," I heard Richard say, as I turned to the dark haired boy with a look.

"You both knew, and I didn't bother to tell me?"

I guess he felt guilty, considering he saw how hurt I was. For just a short amount of time, I have grown close to Richard, I thought I could trust him to be honest with me. But I guess I'm wrong on that account.

"We didn't want you knowing yet," Richard pulled my arm as he faced me to him, "Believe me, I've wanted to tell you, but Bruce made me swear to save you from our lifestyle,"

Those word made me snap.

"I'm stronger than you think," I said glaring at him, "I happened to know things on superheroes, hell, I was one back home,"

Richard looked at me seriously, "This is not a joke, crimefighting is a serious matter-"

"And you don't think I'm serious!" I hissed, not wanting to shout and alert Bruce and Alfred, "I know how it goes, but I save my city anyways just because I'm the only one who can!"

I watched as my foster brother had a thinking face on, then looked at me for a while until he sighed.

"You're not kidding..."

I shook my head.

"The worse part...I tend to use my gift," I then gestured him to follow me as we both walked into the kitchen.

Richard looked at me skeptically as I reached for the drawer and pulled out a knife.

"Watch me," I spoke and before long, I took the knife to my arm and sliced it open.

"KENNY!" Richard screamed, eyes wide in horror as he raced forward and knocked the knife out of my hand, then trying to stop my arm from bleeding, "For the love of God Kenny! What have you-"

"Shhh," I then pointed down my arm, "Look,"

He looked at me crazily for a moment until he then looked down and gasped as my wound was automatically healed. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back up at me, searching for an explanation.

"You see Richard, the reason I am not afraid is because..." I breathed in slowly then whispered;

"I can't die..."

Richard blinked then tilted his head to the side curiously, "Like...you're immortal?"

I nodded as I watched Richard grabbing some kitchen towels and wiping the blood off me gently.

"I've been like this every since I was born," I explained to the other boy, who listened in as he cleaned me up, "From what I've gathered, my mother and father went into this dark group that calls themselves the Cult of Cthulhu. After some dark ritual, years later I was born. But other than that, I dunno exactly where my powers originated,"

"That mostly explains some things," He muttered then gazed at me with a frown.

"What'cha mean?" I asked with suspicion as Richard coughed slightly then looked at me seriously.

"Do you really want revenge on the man who killed your family?" He asked me, trying to figure me out.

I nodded as he finished cleaning my arm and held my hand, "Come with me," And proceeded to drag me out of the kitchen.

He lead me back into the Batcave, as he then went on this huge computer and started typing into it furiously, as I stood behind him looking at the big screen with confusion. Soon I heard Richard shout 'Aha!' And clicked on a folder to reveal a profile of my mom, dad and Kevin.

I winced a bit as Richard turned to me.

"Why do you have this?" I asked questionably, as Richard grinned slgihtly.

"Me and Bruce have been doing research, and we've found something interesting," He then clicked on another folder and showed me countless of pictures of men I didn't know, then pointed out to one that looked very familiar.

"He's the leader of the cult at my hometown," I exclaimed, then piped down as Richard chuckled.

"I've figured, and he's one of the guys that was the cause of the massacre of your family..." He then pointed to various scary looking thugs, "These guys are under his order, and it's possible that one of them is the killer we are looking for,"

I frowned as I observed the pictures carefully, sitting on the chair next to my so called brother, as I clicked each photo with an observant glance. Each of them didn't look right to me, even though looks can't be everything. After checking about 15 guys, I clicked on one picture that set me off big time.

_ I stopped a little bit as some guy ran past me and I turned my head slightly to take a glimpse of him. Normally, I wouldn't give a flying fuck, but somehow as if in slow motion, I saw the guy's dark eyes stare at me for a moment before he gave a sadistic grin. As time returned, the guy just disappeared._

"That's him!" I cried as I pointed to a scary guy with dark messed up hair, his face of a sadistic clown as he smiled at me in a creepy sense.

Richard glanced up then eyes widened in shock.

"Joker?"

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the photo again.

Joker huh? Sounds like a bad dude.

After careful deliberation, Richard hit a button on the keyboard and a map showed up, with a blinking Bat symbol.

"Seems to me that Batman has already went ahead of us," Richard commented as he turned to look at me with a smile, "Wanna go after him?"

I was about to nod until I realized something, "I can't go out like this," I gestured the T-shirt and shorts I was currently wearing.

I suddenly had an idea, then smirked inwardly.

Time to bring Mysterion back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this turned out pretty good to me. I've just realized before that Kenny had a sister cameo'd in one of the episodes. Hmmmmm, this gives me an idea. Anyways, please review for any comments and such :)<strong>

**-Mura OUT!**


End file.
